Xuanqing
Heavenly Empress Xuanqing '''was a monarch and the top genius of the current primal god race. She was the daughter of the Old God Sovereign of their race and held great significance in the clan. Her strength had reached unfathomable heights, reaching the peak of Empyrean with hopes of breaking into True Divinity. Xuanqing was also Primordius' lover who she had deeply loved and cared for, even foregoing his status and fought alongside him the throes of life and death Together they had built the Skysplit Towers and the foundation for completing the Samsara Road; it would later be known as the Road of Emperor. However, the both of them had been disasterdly defeated by the saints and Thunder Punishment. Xuanqing would perish in that war. The Samsara Road was in essence her idea. The Heavenly Empress once attempted to use the Samsara Road to snatch back the god race’s destiny and rid them of the curse that hindered their reproduction. But, the result is that the saints stuck their foot in and caused everything to fall into failure. Appearance The goddess in the coffin was still lying down as she was all those years before. Her skin, her body, everything seemed carved from the most perfect, exquisite jade in the world, as if it were formed from the essence of the stars and moon. Her long black hair was thick and glossy as it lay pooled within the coffin, like waves in an ocean of ink. Her face glowed with an intangible light and one could even make out the faintest traces of blood vessels beneath her skin, seeming as if blood was flowing within them. These fluctuations of life appeared all around the goddess. If one didn’t know otherwise, they might think that this goddess had simply fallen asleep here and was ready to wake up at any moment. This was an extraordinary woman. She was a fairy of the night, a sublime goddess formed from the splendor and glory of the universe. '''Soul Body At this moment, something appeared and began to emit a dim blue light in front of the old God Sovereign. This blue light was soft and inconspicuous. It was misty, as if it were the only one of its kind in the world. This misty blue light eventually faintly gathered into the phantom of a woman. This woman’s phantom became more and more clear, nearly seeming as if it would manifest into physical reality. Her appearance was as beautiful as the bright moon and her black hair hung down her back like a waterfall of ink. Her feet were bare. Her skin was glittering and crystalline, as if she were formed from the essence of the stars and moon. Her eyebrows were like a painting and her eyes were as bright as the morning skies. She was a goddess from the highest heavens who had been exiled to the mortal world. Synopsis Heavenly Empress Xuanqing was the wife of Empyrean Primordious. 100,000 years ago the two of them were planing to undergo reincarnation on the Sky Spill World when they were attacked by Empyrean Thunder Punishment, who was a Saint Race spy, and members of the Saint Race, who arrived when Good Fortune Saint Sovereign sacrificed a large amount of his strength and severely injured himself to tear open the God Lamenting Wall. The reason for the attack was so they could obtain the Grandmist Spirit Bead. This war led to the deaths of Xuanqing, Empyrean Primordius, and Empyrean Thunder Punishment. The descendants of her clan who had survived were called the Forsaken God Clan; for they were a clan damned by a great curse, as if they were forsaken by the gods.. However, it was unbeknownst to the world that Primordius had actually survived that great war. Moreover, the great array that supplied Dragon Sovereign and the remaining disciples at the bottom of the Eternal Demon Abyss was actually built by Primordius after the fight. With but a measly 10% of his blood essence, he had cast off his heart towards Heavenly Xuanqing's body so that her body would not decay. Even after leaving its body for 100,000 years, this heart continued to beat onwards. Moreover, it contained a terrifying vitality, as if it were destined to beat until the oceans dried and the world cracked, beating on until the end of all times. 100,000 years after her death, a Revolving Core realm Lin Ming discovered her corpse in the Eternal Demon Abyss. After a dozen or so years, a Divine Sea realm Lin Ming would return. However, he had an exhausted and pale aura about him, as if he came from a frigid battle and was desperately searching for something. This was the time that Tian Mingzi had chased through heaven and hell in order to kill Lin Ming. Along with Mo Eversnow, they had entered this world and had planned to seize Heavenly Empress Xuanqing's unblemished body so that Eversnow would be able to repel Tian Mingzi's incarnation avatar. When he returned, he actually discovered that the soul fragment of Empyrean Primordious' disciple would be there, safegaurding her mistress' divine body. After Lin Ming had convinced the soul of his purpose for possessing the body and the validity of his status, Lin Ming had received permission to use Heavenly Empress Xuanqing's body in order to revive Mo Eversnow. In the in-between moments, Xuanqing passes on her necklace to Lin Ming as a keepsake. The only reason he took this necklace was because he heard the voice of Heavenly Empress Xuanqing. This was equivalent to Heavenly Empress Xuanqing passing the necklace onto him. Afterwards, a remnant phantom of her soul had appeared and approved of Lin Ming taking care of it. The two succeeded and this allowed them to defeat Tian Mingzi's avatar which had been chasing after Lin Ming. Calamity of the God Race Apparently just before Heavenly Empress Xuanqing had died, she had sealed away a wisp of her soul in the True Divinity spirit treasure that she shared origins with, and had deeply slumbered within it ever since. In truth, let alone a martial artist that was powerful in the aspect of the soul, even for a mortal, after they died, their personal effects might develop a sense of spirituality. At certain times these items might manifest the appearance of their master from before their death. And Heavenly Empress Xuanqing was originally at an extremely high boundary. In addition to this True Divinity spirit treasure that surpassed the level of an Empyrean, no one realized that a fraction of her soul was sleeping within the Chain of Calamity. It was only when Lin Ming attempted to awaken Empyrean Primordius’ consciousness that the aura released by Empyrean Primordius finally rekindled Heavenly Empress Xuanqing’s soul. Afterwards, Primordius had calmed down. The two different personalities within him were no longer in conflict. Within his eyes, pure brightness showed. He looked at Heavenly Empress Xuanxing, seeming to remember everything. Although Primordius didn’t receive an explanation, it was like he already understood everything that had occurred. It had arrived at last – the final moment. The obsessions of his heart would soon be resolved. And, he also saw his most beloved once more. A short happiness. The final brilliance of life. Everything would burn like a meteor through the skies, becoming an instant of magnificent glory. Background She was the daughter of the current patriarch of the primal god race and was even considered as matchless in terms of cultivation. Originally, Heavenly Empress Xuanqing was the greatest talent that the primal god race had seen for hundreds of millions of years. When she was at her peak strength, she wasn’t necessarily any weaker than the Emperor Shakya at the peak of Empyrean. Heavenly Empress Xuanqing’s death had been an enormous attack to the god race. This was because she originally had tremendous hopes of becoming a True Divinity. The god race’s Heavenly Empress was the same as the spiritas’ Soul Empress; both were a title. Without a doubt, if Heavenly Empress Xuanqing still lived, she would be the next God Sovereign. She was named 'Heavenly Empress' for the fact that she had a chance of becoming a True Divinity. And what the god race lacked was a True Divinity. If Heavenly Empress Xuanqing had been able to become a True Divinity then the saints would have rethought their decision to attack the god race, because the god race also possessed the decrees of the gods. Abilities Primal God Pure Lands This was Xuanqing’s domain, a domain that belonged to the primal god race – the Primal God Pure Lands. The Primal God Pure Lands formed a separate world, and within this separate world, Xuanqing was the absolute queen of all she surveyed. Treasures Jade Pendant It was special, with strange energy waves around it. These fluctuations of ancient Laws showed just how unique it was. The necklace of the goddess had links as thick as a pinky finger and there was a palm-sized metal piece at the end of the chain. This metal plate was less than an inch thick and had a square-shaped hole in the center. There might have been some gem inlaid in this hole in the past, but that gem had already disappeared. This necklace wasn’t soft or elegant. It lacked all grace that a young woman’s necklace would normally possess. Instead, it was humble and heavy, with a solemn aura to it. Wearing this chain would have felt like wearing a lock. As for the jade pendant, it was a deep azure color all around and icy cold to the touch. The center of the jade pendant was carved with totem images of birds, looking quite common. The goddess of the Eternal Demon Abyss should have withstood some sort of extremely powerful attack, causing this defensive spirit treasure to be mostly broken. As a result, the artifact spirit was destroyed and the value of this spirit treasure was also greatly diminished. It was probably impossible to restore the functions that it had in the past! Housed her soul after becoming heavily injured during the battle at Sky Spill Planet. This necklace is in itself a True Divinity level spirit treasure, and its core is a heavenly god stone that is mounted in the center. Unfortunately, this necklace was damaged once, causing the heavenly god stone to break out from the necklace. If one can place the heavenly god stone into the necklace and repair it, then the necklace can be restored. Its name is the Chain of Calamity and in terms of might alone, it isn’t considered anything at all amongst True Divinity spirit treasure. While it cannot directly change the result of a war between two races, the true value of the Chain of Calamity is that it is the key to open the forbidden land of the god race. But the most vital point was that the Chain of Calamity’s god stone was in the old God Sovereign’s hands. This god stone was even more important than the Chain of Calamity’s main form. Without it, opening the Asura forbidden zone was nothing but empty talk. Relationships Lin Ming Lin Ming believed he owed a debt of gratitude towards the primal god race, particularly Heavenly Empress Xuanqing. In the past within the Sky Spill Continent, because of Heavenly Empress Xuanqing, there was the Forsaken God Clan that existed there which could trace their roots back to the primal god race. Of course, the bloodlines of the Forsaken God Clan had become unbelievably thin, and in truth they were closer to humans. When Lin Ming was forced into a dead end by the Asura Divine Kingdom, it was the Forsaken God Clan that had taken him in under the shelter of Shibai. Lin Ming was then able to launch his counterattack against the Asura Divine Kingdom and shock the entire continent in a great battle after reaching Life Destruction. Afterwards, when Lin Ming was chased down by Tian Mingzi it was again Heavenly Empress Xuanqing who had saved him. In fact, it was Heavenly Empress Xuanqing’s body that now housed Mo Eversnow’s soul.Category:God Clan Category:Empyrean Primordius Category:Stub Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:33 Heavens Category:Premival Ruins Realm Category:Empyrean Category:Allies Category:War Casualty